This is What You Call a 'Summer Internship'
by Lilly Rae
Summary: When Elizabeth G. Smith said that she would be happy to help her cousin Ben Gates and Co. over the summer as an intern to help them on a 'little project' she had no idea what she had gotten herself into. She never expected a crazy adventure or love.RileyO
1. Beginning the Adventure

**-Chapter One: Beginning the Adventure-**

**By: **Lilly Rae

**Fandom: **National Treaure

**Rating: **Could be K+ but T to be careful maybe later

**Disclaimer: **I don't own National Treaure. If I did, do you think I'd be sitting here writing fanfictions for it? Right. I own Elizabeth, not the name, the original character I made. I don't own the places in here or basically anything beyond what I actually came up with. Don't sue. You won't win. I said right here that I don't own it. Get over it people.

**Author's Note: **You I know that there are quite a few of the 'Ben's Cousin comes on the adventure with them' stories and I personally love them. THat's why I wrote this one. I got the insiration for it and I had to write it. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's up to you.

**# Of Words:** 766

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"So...Who is this we're looking for again?" Riley called as they drove through the quiet cove in Southeast Tennessee in an old red pickup truck. He sat in the bed of the truck, talking theough the open window in the back. They hit a bump in the road and he held on to the side for dear life. "And couldn't we have taken a car with more seats?!" He could hear Ben and Abigail chuckling in the front.

"My cousin. Once we get there we're switching cars," Ben called back, "Just hang in there."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

I couldn't believe that at the age of seventeen I was still doing this. But, I mean, that pick up did not look like the run of the mill beaters that we had around here. Okay, so in a little no-where town like I lived in, there wasn't a lot of normal. Of course, I was probably over reacting, and I _probably_ wasn't susposed to have installed that wireless video camera in the big know in the old tree by the bend that you turn on to go onto my road. I wasn't exactly sure if it was legal, but I was pretty sure that it was...maybe. It _**was**_ for security purposes, anyway.

But anyway, there I lay onm the old rock ridge. I wasn't really long enough to be considered a real 'ridge' in my opinion, but that was what I had been calling it since I was three. As I was saying, there I lay in a pair of old jeans that I had wornm since I was fourteen, seeing as I hadn't really grown much height wise from the 5'2" I was then, and an old navy blue and yellow tee that was probably about a half size too small that had Tweety(CM) Bird on it saying, "I'm not listening, so why are you still talking?" And an old pair of tennis shoes that had once been all navy blue but now had bleach stains all over them.

So, all in all, my clothes were junky, worn, and bordering on too small (But oh, so comfortable), but, surprisingly, my hair had survived, still mostly staight from straightning it the night before and my running through the woods today.

But, enough about what I was wearing and how I looked, there was actually a 'why' I was down there. You see, from the ridge I had an almost completely clear view straight down to the road. So, I only had to wait for a moment and soon, the old beat up pick up came rolling into view. And then it turned onto our 'driveway' which was actually so long that I didn't even consider it a driveway, more of a short dead end road to our house. I jumped up and headed off through the woods. I was going to have to take the long way up to the house or else who ever it was would see me.

**-About One Minute Later-**

I broke through the trees on to the clear(er) land of the yard. That was when I started to lag. One, because I really didn't exercise that much. And two, HELLO, I was **RUNNING UP HILL,** people! I'm not exactly the most fit person in the worlld. I mean, sure so I only weigh like anywhere from ninety to ninety-eight pounds. I always chalked that up to (mostly) healthy eating and a high metabolism.

Anywho, as I ran/sped walked up to the house, I managed to catch a glance at who was in the truck. A guy was sitting in the back in the bed. All I could tell was that he had dark brown/black hair. A woman sat in the passanger side seat. She had blonde hair...that's all I could tell. I mean, seriously, give me a break, I was trying to run here peope!

I skidded to a stop when my feet hit the pavement of the driveway that connected to the left sie of my house, just as the truck cut the engine in the gravel space that we had for extra parking. To my right I heard the sound of my mother's foot steps coming out of the house as she closed the door. At the same time the driver's side door opened and I finally saw who it was.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Well, that was the first chapter. If I get enough reviews, I'll put up the next chapter today. Tell me if you like it. I write fanfictions for you guys...and for my self. But mostly for you guys!


	2. Chapter 2: An introduction and a chance

**-Chapter Two: An Introduction and a Chance- **

**By:** Lilly Rae

**Rating:** Could be K+ but T to be careful maybe later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own National Treasure. If I did, do you think I'd be sitting here writing fanfictions for it? Right. I own Elizabeth, not the name, the original character I made. I don't own the places in here or basically anything beyond what I actually came up with. Don't sue. You won't win. I said right here that I don't own it. Get over it people.

**# of Words:** 1,298

**Author's Note:** Okay, I had a great response to the first chapter. Thanks a million you guys.

**Daisyduke80 - **I'm glad that you liked it so much.

**RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl -** I know, I hadn't even thought about it until I stumbled upon the section on here. Sorry I haven't talked to you in so long!

**Autumnights –** Thanks so much. I'm glad that you liked it. 800? That's a big number. Nowhere near as big as the Harry Potter one, but still. Awesome.

**annamolly914 – **Seriously, can't you just. Laugh Out Loud funny when I was writing it. I'm glad that you think that it will be interesting. _**I**_ sure hope so.

Also, Ben is 30, Abigail is 28, Riley is 20 (I know he is a bit younger than he really should be but, hey, this is my fanfiction. I like to manipulate things in my fanfictions)

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Ben!" I exclaimed, running over to him and stumbling as I almost tripped over the edge of the driveway. A hand shot out of nowhere, grabbing my elbow to keep me from falling flat on my face. It was the guy with the dark hair. And now that I got a good look at him, dang! He was hot! But I didn't really have much time to think about it as Ben was pulling me into a one armed hug a second later.

"Elizabeth Griscom Smith, I would have thought that you might lave learned to walk a straight line for once since you started taking those gymnastics lessons," he teased and I rolled my eyes

"Ben, I thought I told you. I got out of those lessons after the first week. I twisted my ankle the _first day_ and got like five-hundred bruises," I reminded him. He laughed and I pouted. "Be nice. You know that I have like zero coordination."

"And so says that girl who can dance almost all of the classical ballroom dances. Waltz, foxtrot, minuet, tango... need I go on?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

I glared at him and said," And moving on. What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever. Why are you up here now?"

However, before he could answer, my mother came up behind me. "Ben, what a pleasant surprise. You set Lizzie here on 'red alert' when she saw that ol' thing," she said. I blushed as Ben gave me a questioning look.

"How did she even know that someone was coming down the road?" he asked.

"I kind of installed a high Def- wireless security camera in the big knot in the old tree by the bend at the road. I have the screens to the feed set up in the spare room that connects to my bedroom," I explained. "And I can hook into the feed with the hand held viewer that I carry with me." I reached into my pants' pocket and pulled out the 2" by 4½" viewer. It was about the size of my iTouch and was a self-creation of mine.

"Where'd you get that? I haven't seen anything like that on the market," the dark haired guy said, catching a hold of the viewer...and my hand. And, as cute as he was and as much as I liked the sparkly tinglies that I got from his hand, he had crossed the line. A major line. No one touches my electronics without my say so first.

Ben must have noticed that I had 'THAT' look in my eyes and on my face, because he said, "Riley, you might want to let go of her _**and**_ that and back away slowly and carefully." I nodded in agreement, _**the**_ look still in my eyes. 'Riley's' eyes got big and his hand fell away from mine and from the viewer, backing away as Ben laughed.

"Lizzie, stop being so overly dramatic," my mom said. Finally, she noticed that there were two other people with Ben. "You must be Abigail. Ben has told us so much about you," she said, reaching out and shaking the blonde woman's hand. That's when it dawned on me that this was Ben's girlfriend, and probably soon-to-be fiancé, Abigail Chase.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Smith," she said with a kind smile.

"Please, call me Claire. And you must be Riley Poole," Mom said, turning towards the 'Riley' dude. And just like that, it clicked in my head. His face looked so familiar now that I really thought about it.

"Didn't you write the 'Templar Treasure'?" I asked and he looked at me in surprise.

"You read my book?! Like, seriously?"

I had to hold myself back from squealing. Instead, I acted totally calm, even though I was squealing and happy-dancing inside my head. "I really liked it," I said with a smile. That is, I _was_ smiling until my mother butted in.

"You '_liked_' it? Lizzie, you must have read it five hundred times. And that was just in the first two weeks that you had it," she said with a laugh.

Riley's smile grew huge and I felt Ben trying to hold back his laughter as my face heated up. I elbowed him in the side, hard, and he choked back the laughs, coughing, and I gave him my best 'I'm-just-SOOO-innocent-but-you-know-I'm-not' smile.

"Lizzie," he said angrily.

"Yes?" I said, oh so innocent-like and he rolled his eyes and turned to my mom.

"Well, the last time we talked, you were saying how you and Daniel [AN: Lizzie's Dad] had been planning on taking a long vacation, just the two of you but that you didn't know what you would do about Elizabeth because Daniel's mother was out of town. So I thought, 'Well, I could use a little help on a summer project that I'm working on this summer, why not just invite Elizabeth to come stay with me and have her help?' So how about it? I'm in town for a few days to do a little bit of research, and of course, to visit. And I need to trade in this old junker. When I go back to Boston [AN: I don't actually know if they live in Boston or Washington, D.C. I'm just guessing here people], Elizabeth can come with me to help on some work. She gets a summer trip away from here, you guys get your vacation and I get a free summer inter," Ben finished and my eyes lit up. A summer with my cousin [AN: Actually, they are second cousins but _**I**_ consider my second cousins like normal cousins, so yeah.] and I get to work on a summer project with him! Can you even _**say**_ uber exciting and fun summer? Oh, and New England boys!

"Ben, I can't let you do that. You know how Daniel gets about being away from Lizzie for such a long time, and you have know idea what it is to deal with a seventeen year old for a few days, let alone a few months," my mother protested.

I crossed my arms as I turned to my mother. "Mom, I am probably the most responsible seventeen year-old you could find in a twenty-five to fifty mile radius. And according to Grandma Smith, I am insanely low maintness [I can't spell this word no matter how hard I try.] Give me a book, my notebook, pen, and my iTouch and I'm set. I can cook for myself... the basics. If it comes to the worst, I know all the emergency numbers. Ben is perfectly capable of 'watching over me' for one summer, even though I do _**not**_ need him to, no offense, Ben. Plus, I can put it on my résumé. Summer internship with the renowned Benjamin Franklin Gates, historian, treasure 'protector', American hero. Who wouldn't enjoy having an opportunity like that? This is a golden opportunity for _**all**_ of us that would make us fool for us to refuse it."

I heard Riley whisper off to the side to Ben "Is it just in your family's blood or do you guys just learn to make such awesome speeches?" and Abigail chocked back a laugh.

I turned my attention back to Mom. She looked like she had already made her decision as she said, "We'll talk about it late. Why don't you all come inside? It's boiling out here." And with that, I knew that the subject was officially closed.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

So, what did you guys think about the second chapter. Did you love it? Hate it? Want to marry it? Grow old with it and have many happy memories? Sorry, I'm like insane today. Any who this is the second chapter, Review and you get another chapter. And please, reviews are the only 'payment' that I get so I really like getting them. See Ya!


	3. Chpt 3:Glimpses,Insight,Music,& Banter

**-Chapter Three: Glimpses and a Bit of Banter-**

**By:** Lilly Rae

**Rating:** Could be K+ but T to be careful maybe later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own National Treasure. If I did, do you think I'd be sitting here writing fanfictions for it? Right. I own Elizabeth, not the name, the original character I made. I don't own the places in here or basically anything beyond what I actually came up with. Don't sue. You won't win. I said right here that I don't own it. Get over it people.

**# of Words:** 1,319

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting for such a long time. I've had so much going on. I've just been in a play and the end of the school year. It's just so hectic. But at least I'm finally back on here.

**RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl :** Well, for Abigail and Ben, I didn't really know because it never says. And for Riley I wanted him to be young enough to fit with him actually and for it to not be creepy that he likes someone who's 17-18.

**JainaZekk621:** Just thanks a million!

**freyasakura: **Yes, it is set after the Book Of Secrets. It's going to tie into it (if I can). I'm glad that you like the story. Thanks for the spelling. I'm SO not a good speller. But I'm improving.

**Allie357:** Thank you a million. I aim for cuteness sometimes!

**Dice:** thanks for the spelling. Thanks for reading!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As I sat, now glumly, in the leather armchair in the corner of the living room, my posture positively proclaimed possession. _**He**_ had taken _**my**_ chair. It was a beige armchair. New-ish. And my favorite chair. There were only three people that I didn't have a serious problem with them sitting in that chair. My mom, dad, and brother. And so, as I lounged languidly in the leather armchair, _**Riley **_was happily chatting with my mother. _**In. My. Chair.**_

Of course, I had no idea what they were talking about. I was internally seething. That took some concentration, people! And I had been totally zoned out for like five minutes.

"Elizabeth Griscom Smith! Take those headphones out of your ears and listen!" I jerked myself back into focus on the present. My mother was giving me a disapproving look.

"I don't _'__have_' my headphones in," I said and my mother's look deepened.

"Well, if you don't then there is no excuse for me having to call your name six times. What could you have possibly been thinking so hard about?"

I blushed. I couldn't exactly tell her right in front of them. How immature would that make me seem? "You know me, mom. Just off in my own world, coming up with a new story, or poem, or something like that," I said vaguely.

"Well, I was asking you to play something for our guests, but if you're too busy being off in your head..." I rolled my eyes, getting up and heading over to the piano and sitting down.

"What do you want me to play?" I asked, not bothering to get out any sheet music yet. Most songs I could play just by memory.

"What about... Pachabel's Canon in D? You know that one well, don't you?" Well was an understatement and she knew it. I had been playing that song by heart since I was thirteen. It was my second favorite song to play, seconded only by 'My Heart Will Go On'. So, I took a breath and started.

**-Normal Point Of View-**

Ben smiled as his cousin (actually 2nd) started to play. For most people, it was a beautiful sight to see. You could tell that she loved it. I was like she was part of the music, breathing in with it.

"When you said she played, you meant she played. How long has she been playing?" Riley asked, turning to Claire.

"Going on ten and a half years, now."

"She's...wow." And when Ben looked over at him, he knew that Riley wasn't talking _just_ about her playing.

They all continued to watch as she played, completely consumed with the song that she played. Finally, with a big finish, she ended. Ben, Abigail, And Clair clapped respectably as Riley sat in shock.

'_She knows her computers, she plays music, And she _**READ MY BOOK.**_ Could she __be__ any more perfect for me?_' he thought to himself, finally clapping.

Lizzie blushed, getting up. As much as she liked playing for people, she hated it when her mother would put her on the spot like that to play. Of course, none of that mattered once her fingers touched the keys.

"Thanks," she said, getting up and walking over to the stairs and plopping down. With Riley in '_**Her**_' chair next to the stairs, that was about as close as she could get to sitting on it herself.

"That was great. God, you're good at music, you know computers, And Ben says that you write, too. Is there anything you **can't** do?" Riley asked.

**-Lizzie's Point Of View-**

Again, I blushed, looking down at my shoes. "I-I'm not _that_ different from most of my friends or other people," I said, embarrassed. I was never very good with compliments. I had never really known how to react to them. It wasn't like I didn't know that my friends and I were different. I thought of it as just different. I just thought of it as the reason I didn't have loads of friends. Not that I minded. Heck, most of the time I didn't even talk to a lot of people. I preferred to read or write.

Ben, Abigail, and my mom started talking again, but I could still feel Riley's gaze on my. Uncomfortable, I got up, heading up the stairs to my room.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"_**Hello there,**_

_**The angel from my nightmare**_

_**The shadow in the background of the morgue **_

_**The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley**_

_**We can live like Jack and Sally if we want.**_

_**Where you can always find me. **_

_**And We'll have Halloween on Christmas,**_

_**And in the night we'll wish this never ends.**_

_**We'll wish this never ends,**_**"** I sang along as I typed, double clickedm and such. I had been researching a theory that I had about Manifest Destiny. I had heard a few urban legends that were connected to this urge that the American people felt to spread their culture. I knew that it was a long shot from being true, but it was always interesting to look up stuff like that.

"_**Don't waste your times one,**_

_**You're already the voice inside my head.**_

_**Don't waste your time on me,**_

_**You're already-**_**" **

"**-**_**the voice inside my head. **_Blink-182, I miss you."

I spun around in my swivel chair, gripping the side of the desk to stop myself. Riley stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"When did you get in here?" I asked.

"I heard you singing and your door was cracked open. Ben and them went out on the deck. I was kind of hoping to get the main tour," he said with a smirky smile. "I'm sure that it's is pretty impressive...for a teenager just out of high school."

I glared. Rude much? For seriously! "I'm not really sure that I have the time. I happen to be working on an independent research project of my own," I said with a huff, turning back to the computer screen. It was my most basic model. Just a regular computer. The real impressive stuff was hidden. Protected by keypad codes and homemade scanners.

"Whatcha' lookin' at there?" he asked, striding over to stand behind me. I watched as his eyes scanned the screen. "'_Forty-niners rumored to have built hidden tunnels and chambers to guard treasures more precious than their gold-_' what is this?"

"Urban legend. No solid proof. Independent research project. I've been working on it since your book came out," I said looking back at the screen and book marking the page before exiting the internet tab. "It's basically just something to keep me amused." I swiveled around rapidly to face him and he jumped back away from me. "You know, you've already had the 'main tour' basically. There's nothing much else to show."

"So where is this 'amazingly impressive system' at?"

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that that portion of the tour is not open to public viewing at this time," I said in a tour guide-y tone. If he was going to be condescending and rude then that was what he was going to get. I changed my tone to normal. "_**Maybe**_ if you were polite about it..."

He gave me a look that said '_You've-got-to-be-kidding-me_' and I crossed my arms giving him a single nod. He rolled his eyes.

"I would really enjoy seeing your system(s) if you wouldn't mind showing me."

I smiled. "Well done. Now was that so hard." He glowered. "Now then, watch and prepare to be amazed." I stood, grabbed a pair of latex gloves from my dress and put them on at I walked over to my bookcase.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


End file.
